


Mexican Horror Night

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mexican Horror Night [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Kick Buttowski, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Babies, Contests, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Everyone is getting ready for a mexican horror beauty pageant but Brianna's pageant rival Penelope Patterson make things worse. It's up to Opie, Lily, Itzel and Mariposa to help Brianna win the pageant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerkyGoth14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/gifts).



Frida was strumming her guitar but she saws a poster.

Frida picked it up and began to read it.

"Are you ready to be queen of Mexican Horror-"

Lucy said "-You like macabre things like skeletons, cemeteries and-"

Star said "-Ghost puppies come to the Miss Mexican Horror Pageant and-"

Brianna said "-Win millions of dollars, a tiara, flowers and a trophy"

Brianna squealed

Frida said "Ugh I can't believe I enter a beauty pageant"

Marigraciela said "I know but you better watch out for Penelope Patterson"

Star said "Who's Penelope Patterson"

Marigraciela said "Penelope Patterson is Brianna's rival since they were babies and Brianna win the pageant which made Penelope jealous"

Leni, Star and Mariana gulped


	2. Chapter 2

Frida walked to her baby cousin Opie

"Oh hey Opie"

Opie babbled

"I know it's the Miss Mexican Horror Pageant"

Opie cooed

"Opie you know I has a girly side but I don't talk about it" Frida blushed

Opie giggled

Mariposa and Itzel babbled as Star and Miranda recite a song.

Miranda said "We gotta do something before Itzel and Mariposa does"

Itzel giggled

"Itzel!"

Mariposa giggled

Miranda and Star blushed

Marco hold Mariposa


	3. Chapter 3

Brianna was writing a song but bumped into her pageant rival.

She has black hair, green eyes and light skin. She wears a navy blue newsboy cap, a light green shirt, teal skirt, white socks and black shoes.

"Brianna"

"Penelope"

"I just heard that you enter the Miss Mexican Horror Pageant and I know you're gonna win oh wait I'm gonna win"

Penelope laughed

Brianna growled

"Hey Penelope I got an idea tomorrow is the Miss Mexican Horror Pageant we'll see who got scared"

Thunder crashing

Penelope said "Yeah right Ha! You're on!"


	4. Chapter 4

Mariposa babbled

"Mariposa be scary"

Mariposa giggled

Marco facepalmed

Mercedes crawled to Mariposa

Mercedes babbled

Marco screamed

Mercedes giggled


	5. Chapter 5

Today is finally the Mexican horror pageant.

The crowd arrived

Itzel babbled

The crowd cooed

Penelope said "Good luck Brianna"

Brianna and Penelope growled

The Evening Gown Contest

Everyone was doing well but Penelope sees Brianna wearing a beautiful pink gown.

Penelope growled

Mariposa and Mercedes laughed.

Swimsuit Contest

Everyone was doing well.

Mariposa was wearing a pink swimsuit with a blue butterfly.

Mariposa crawled

The crowd cooed

Penelope growled as she rips her hair out.


	6. Chapter 6

And finally the talent contest

Frida began to sing as she played her guitar.

The crowd cheers

Star began to summon ghost puppies

The crowd cooed

Penelope was reciting William Shakespeare as she was riding a unicycle

Everyone slowly clapped their hands in nervousness.

Spongebob said "All Brianna had to is win"

Patrick said "I think I'm gonna be sick"

Squidward screamed

Brianna was wearing a pink dress with skulls

Penelope mocked "Well well well if it ins't Brianna the Pageant Loser! Ha ha ha ha!"

Brianna growled

Leni said "Brianna don't listen to Penelope she's a jerk"

Brianna takes a deep breath "I'm ready"


	7. Chapter 7

They heard creepy Jarana Jarocha music

Brianna began to sing ~Alguna vez has estado en un lugar como este alguna vez has vi vido en una vieja mansion un nino humano sano y una linda nina fantasma~

The crowd cheers

Penelope's jaw dropped

Leni and Lucy's eyes were filled with tears

Leni said "She has a beautiful voice"

Clock transition

Marco said "And the winner is............Brianna Buttowski!"

The crowd cheers

Brianna recieved a tiara, bouquet of flowers and bag of money.

Penelope said "Aaaaaah this is terrible!?"

Star said "Just so you know I also do homecoming proms"

Penelope swated at Star and walked away in anger.


End file.
